The Center engages in research on national projects dealing with the impact of the various socio-cultural factors, economic conditions, stereotypes, demographic characteristics, etc. on the mental health of Asian population in the United States. Peculiar to the Pacific/Asian populations in the United States is their immigrant status, particularly because of the large influx of newcomers after the 1965 Immigration Act. The Center is a community-based, applied research organization controlled by a national board and is independently affiliated with the University of Illinois, Chicago Circle. Its current research projects include the study of health and mental health conditions of the Vietnamese refugees, underemployment, and difficulties in obtaining employment for those who have marketable skills, the community needs and the population characteristics of the American Samoan people in Southern California, quality of life among Asians in middle size American communities and in rural California, the health concept and health behavior of Asians, etc. The Center has its functions to assist community groups in their own efforts to prepare program applications and program evaluations. The Center may also engage in collaborative efforts to do research which are considered by the Board as priority concerns of the Asian/Pacific communities.